O tarado da internet
by Outono
Summary: "No mundo virtual todos são culpados, até que se prove o contrário."


**Capítulo único**

Não fiz questão de ver as horas. Eu tinha certeza que já se passava das 2h00 da manhã. Os trovões continuavam, os raios transluziam sobre os cômodos da casa. Era perturbadora aquela cena.

Quando criança, lembro de correr para o quarto de meus pais. Eles me traziam segurança, conforto. Contavam estórias lunáticas e me apertavam contra seus braços. Nem o mais forte trovão desmancharia com aquele momento de esplendor, quando meu pai sussurrava que ninguém me assustaria se ele estivesse por perto.

Eu acreditava, na verdade, acredito até hoje.

Contudo, meus avançados 17 anos não me permitem mais correr para eles. Alguma hora é preciso enfrentar seus temores, sozinha. E àquela hora havia chegado. Eles dormiam no quarto ao lado, eu ouvia suas respirações lentas e complacentes. Enquanto, continuava sentada em minha cama, com o cobertor rigoroso tampando minhas pernas.

Um pouco contraditória, levantei-me e liguei o monitor de meu computador — um trambolho, lento, feio e riscado, qual meu pai ainda não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para trocar. Carinhosamente, apelidei-o de bebê, mesmo com os eventuais tapas e chutes que eu dava nele.

Esperei os vinte minutos que ele carecia para ligar. E capturei meu celular, que apitava a música irritante que Alice — minha melhor amiga — pusera para quando ligasse.

— Por acaso sabe que horas são? Sei lá, eu poderia estar dormindo, não passou pela sua cabeça? — verbalizei, brincando, impaciente, com a caneta em cima da minha mesa.

— Olá, razão de minhas madrugadas chuvosas. Na verdade, eu sabia que estava acordada, por isso mesmo, liguei. Algo maravilhoso aconteceu! — sua voz era agitada e risonha. Antes de eu perguntar o que havia ocorrido para toda essa explosão de felicidade, Alice respondeu. — Estava eu aqui, sentada no meu lindo computador, teclando em uma sala de bate papo, quando entra ele, o loiro mais lindo de todos os tempos, com o nome mais lindo de todos os tempos. Ele veio falar comigo! Comigo! Estamos conversando pela Webcam agora. Jasper é tão perfeito, queria mostrá-lo a você.

Abri a página de meu MSN e digitei rapidamente o usuário e a senha, esperando que carregasse, enquanto minha cabeça borbulhava de especulações. Alice sabia que seria advertida por mim. Ela tinha a mania petulante e perigosa de fazer novas amizades a partir de redes sociais. Este era meu maior medo. Afinal, quem era esse Jasper? Poderia ser qualquer um, mesmo por webcam. Talvez um tarado por garotinhas indefesas e com 1,47 de altura.

— Antes que a senhorita responsável iniciei seus discursos patéticos de como sou irresponsável; Jasper é de nosso colégio. E disse que segunda, sem falta, nós iremos nos encontrar.

— Alice, como não passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode estar, sei lá, mentindo? Pedófilos mentem, sabia? Bloqueia-o agora. Estou mandando. — articulei autoritária, me perguntando como fazer a isso sem parecer minha mãe.

Olhei de relance para a tela de meu computador. O MSN já havia carregado por completo, e Edward e Alice apitavam incessantemente.

Espera aí! Qual Edward?

— Bella, to falando com você, por favor, dá para me escutar? — gritou Alice em meu ouvido. — Não posso fazer o que pede. Não quero fazer. Agora me dê licença, estarei com meu 'pedófilo' se precisar de mim. — desligou.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para o computador e encarei a foto do tal Edward, qual me chamava secamente com um "oi?".

**Bella diz:**

_Olá. Você seria...?_

**Edward diz:**

_Não acho que eu que deveria estar perguntando? Você que me adicionou._

**Bella diz:**

_Claro que não te adicionei, se quer conheço você! ... Ah!, estou entendendo seu jogo..._

**Edward diz:**

_Meu jogo? Qual jogo?_

Ele realmente estava buscando me persuadir? Fazer-me de idiota? Eu havia descoberto, não cabia mais mentiras, ou dúvidas, Edward não era nada mais, nada menos, que um tarado, procurando me seduzir da forma mais insana, para, logo após, estuprar-me.

_Bella, está ficando paranóica demais... _Claro que podemos considerar a hipótese de ser apenas um rapaz bobo e chato, sem sono. Mas esta hipótese contava com apenas 1% da porcentagem. Havia muito mais chances de ser o pedófilo maluco que eu pensava ser.

**Bella diz:**

_É um tarado, maníaco da internet. Espera que eu me iluda e me apaixone por você, por suas mentiras e cantadas burras e sem o mínimo de lógica. Iremos marcar de nos ver e, logo depois, me matará, estuprando-me em seguida. Irá me enterrar na floreta, para ninguém jamais me encontrar e procurará por outra mulher estúpida. Vai, diga que estou certa! Chega de mentiras. Foi descoberto._

A resposta vinda dele demorou a chegar. Encurralou-se com minhas palavras. Estava certa ao desconfiar dele, afinal, como poderia confiar em alguém que possuía o nome de meu bisavô? Era um velho babão, procurando uma carne nova, com aquelas crises imbecis de idade. Moveria esforços para me ter.

**Edward diz:**

_Você é maluca? Maníaco? Tarado? Cantadas? Mentiras? Matar? Estuprar? Enterrar no mato? Estou passando a desconfiar de você. Realmente é dona de uma mente diabólica._

Era muito impetuoso para desentender-se depois de todas as verdades que disse em sua cara. Mas eu o obrigaria a dizer o que ele queria, e não as mentiras tolas que ele achava que poderiam se encaixar a mim.

**Bella diz:**

_Diga-me, então, se não é um depravado, desejoso para possuir meu corpo, é o que?_

**Edward diz:**

_Você já imaginou que possa ser um jovem, cursando o primeiro ano de faculdade, em medicina, no auge de seus 18 anos, com uma reputação promissora a zelar, uma família carinhosa e amável e que, no momento, discute com uma maluca?_

**Bella diz:**

_O único louco aqui, é você. Como tem coragem de continuar seu teatrinho? Não acha que deveria desistir de mim e partir para outra, uma menininha mais boboca e sem o mínimo de inteligência?_

Digitei junto a um sorriso vitorioso brincando em meus lábios. Havia conseguido fisgá-lo, ele agora se desesperava, aumentando suas mentiras, pedindo que eu acreditasse em alguma delas.

Tomei um gole da água gelada, qual molhava sutilmente a madeira envernizada de minha mesa, e respirei aliviada ao ver Alice apitar sua janela novamente, ao lado de Edward, 'o pedófilo'.

**Alice diz:**

_Sabe o que ele acabou de me dizer? Que sou linda. Linda!_

**Bella diz:**

_Tão... velha está cantada. Pedófilos, por acaso, não possuem senso de cafonice?_

**Alice diz:**

_Quer parar de ser chata? Jazz não é um pedófilo! De onde busca tanta certeza em suas palavras? Deve confiar um pouco mais nas pessoas, ao menos, um pouco. Ele me mostrou seu quarto, e disse que não irá demorar a me apresentar, se é que me entende..._

Ofeguei com a malícia tirada de sua informação final. Alice havia provado de condicionador de novo? Eu já não explicara a ela que era para usar somente no cabelo o líquido pastoso?

**Bella diz:**

_Eu podia ir dormir sem esse detalhe. É nojento. Ele é um maluco, Alice. Vai acabar te maltratando assim que a senhorita for boba o bastante em aceitar conhecer o quarto dele._

**Alice diz:**

_Todos para você são pedófilos._

**Bella diz:**

_São sim, até ser provado o contrário._

**Alice diz:**

_Bella, você é impossível! Ache o que for, Jasper é todinho meu. _

Estava decepcionada com Alice. Ela jamais me escutara e, algum dia, esse erro desabaria sobre sua inocência. Seus pensamentos eram muito ingênuos, caçavam o melhor do seres humanos, e só via a bondade, a generosidade.

A vida é cercada de pessoas erradas, que por distintos meios, levam outras, inocentes, para o caminho obscuro, e as transformam em quem elas menos imaginavam ser.

**Edward diz:**

_Ok, você venceu, menininha. Sou um pedófilo, completamente louco e cheio de tesão por garotas com subnick Bella. Estou ansioso para te pegar sozinha e possuir seu corpo enquanto você grita de agonia._

**Bella diz:**

_Eu sabia! Finalmente há sinceridade em algo que fala! Agora me dê licença, não ficarei aqui, perdendo meu tempo com um idiota e maluco como você. _

Meu mouse guiou-se até o "bloquear amigo", porém, detive-me ao ler meu nome em Caps Lock e repetido três veze o 'a'.

**Bella diz:**

_O que foi? Está procurando se redimir diante de tanta nojeira? Cinco minutos._

**Edward diz:**

_Você é completamente surtada, sabia? Mas gostei. É Bella, né?_

**Bella diz:**

_Não vou responder a sua pergunta. Seria burrice dizer meu nome ou concordar com você. É um pedófilo, acabou de me dizer._

**Edward diz:**

_Você leu o que acabou de escrever? Acha mesmo que sou um pedófilo? Pequena, se eu fosse um, tentaria presas mais agradáveis e que, de preferência, falassem menos._

Meu sangue ferveu. Descontrolada emocionalmente e com a desmedida vontade de quebrar alguma coisa — já que não tinha em mãos a cabeça daquele imbecil. Ele estava me dizendo que não sou digna de um pedófilo?

_Bella, você quer ser digna de um pedófilo? Onde foi parar sua sanidade? —_ indaguei confusa em minha cabeça.

Sua janela apitou novamente, contudo, seu porte, agora, era um pouco mais amigável e tranquilo. Constante mudança de humor, poderíamos caracterizar isso como bipolaridade, psicopatia, **pedofilia**.

**Edward diz:**

_Olha, estou tentando conversar com você de forma decente, mas é um pouco complicado quando a pessoa qual você conversa acha que é um tarado, louco por sexo selvagem com garotinhas mais novas. Não faço ideia de como veio parar em minha lista de contatos. E você não sabe como fui parar na sua, claramente. Não desconfia que seja obra do destino, para nós dois termos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos?_

**Bella diz:**

_Está zombando de mim? Para seu pouco conhecimento, Edward, eu não acredito em destino. Mas acredito em pedófilos, e tenho certeza que é um deles._

**Edward diz:**

_Bella... tudo bem. Mas que tal eu te provar o contrário? _

**Bella diz:**

_Como fazer isso? Trocando a ridícula foto que você tem no avatar de seu MSN e colocando sua foto (falsa)? Ou aparecendo em uma webcam fajuta?_

**Edward diz:**

_Eu não vou discutir com você. Conhece Forks?_

Ele sabia exatamente tudo sobre mim — havia pesquisado antes de iniciar essa maldita conversa, óbvio. E agora se fazia de desentendido, para assim, poder se envolver um pouco mais com minha vida, e ganhar meu coração. Escrevi entediante.

**Bella diz:**

_Eu moro em Forks._

**Edward diz:**

_Que ótimo! Fica ainda mais fácil nos encontrarmos. Moro um pouco afastado da cidade. Conhece a lanchonete de Vera?_

**Bella diz:**

_Obviamente. É a lanchonete mais conhecida na cidade. _

**Edward diz:**

_Ok, estressadinha. Pois bem, me encontre amanhã lá. Vou estar vestindo uma camisa azul. Não preciso saber como estará, se achar que tenho pinta de pedófilo, pode sair correndo e nunca saberei quem você é, ou que esteve lá._

Beberiquei do restante de minha água, enquanto organizava minha cabeça. A chuva ainda se alastrava pela cidade, mas a conversa com o tal Edward fizera-me esquecer de seu barulho, como há tempos não conseguia.

Eu poderia aceitar a saída e se ele fosse um gordo, fumante, tarado e velho — o que realmente desconfio que seja — fugiria e jamais o veria novamente, ou ao menos, acreditava nisso.

**Bella diz:**

_Tudo bem, eu aceito. Que horas?_

**Edward diz:**

_De manhã. 10h00._

Anotado. Eu o conheceria, e provaria que não poderia mentir para mim, que de nenhuma forma conseguiria me envolver no meio de todo esse tesão sexual trancafiado dentro dele.

**...**

Não fora surpresa encontrar os estragos daquela noite turbulenta pela rua de minha casa. Estava frio, muito frio. Porém, não chovia, uma neblina densa encobria toda a cidade pacata, deixando-a tenebrosa.

Espreguicei-me e as lembranças da madrugada anterior submergiram dentro de minha mente. O encontro estava marcado. E agora eu me achava patética por aceitá-lo. O que tinha dado em mim ontem para concordar sair com um desconhecido?

09h30.

Levantei-me sobressaltada, estava atrasada. Vesti algo que me protegeria da manhã gélida. Uma calça jeans preta, a camiseta favorita de minha mãe — qual me emprestara semana passada para sair com Alice. Ela era toda branca, apertada no corpo, ressaltava os seios, as mangas compridas e o tecido feito de algo que me acomodava. Em cima dela, um casaco rigoroso, vermelho. Um capuz atrás, qual vesti. Capturei o tênis preto, debaixo de minha cama e corri para o banheiro, realizar minha higiene matinal.

Na bolsa coloquei celular, dinheiro e instrumentos pontiagudos, e que me ajudariam na hora de defender-me deste tal Edward Pedófilo.

Desci as escadas, encontrando minha mãe absorta, lendo o jornal do dia — que parecia estar encharcado.

— Bom dia. — murmurei, pegando uma maça na fruteira e apressando meus passos até a porta. Quanto mais rápido, menos tempo minha mãe teria de perguntar opor que de minha saída tão cedo em um domingo escuro.

— Isabella Marie Swan. — gritou, fazendo-me estancar no lugar.

Retornei a passos lentos e preguiçosos, cessando ao lado da mesa qual ela estava sentada. Seus olhos continuavam fixos no jornal, mas eu sabia que qualquer expressão diferente vinda de mim, ela capturaria e questionaria.

— Aonde vai, assim tão cedo?

— Vou me encontrar com Alice. Marcamos um encontro na casa dela, precisamos terminar um trabalho de literatura para amanhã, sobre Romeu e Julieta. — tentei aparentar o mais segura possível. E mentir a ela, até que não fora tão complexo.

— Romeu e Julieta? — repetiu. — Tudo bem, mas chegue cedo, quero que prove de minha receita nova. — informou com um sorriso meigo.

— Sem problemas! Estarei aqui em poucas horas. — corri para a porta, antes que ela tivesse mais alguma oportunidade de me repreender.

Meus dentes rangeram ao entrar em contato com a temperatura baixa. Daquela manhã. Dentro de casa, estava levemente friorento, mas os diversos aquecedores — que papai comprara em uma liquidação — encobriam ao máximo.

Abracei meu corpo. Meus dedos pareciam pedras de tão gelados e por nenhum momento, deixei de ficar arrepiada — não só pelo frio, mas também, por medo. Medo de estar certa sobre Edward.

A lanchonete de Vera não ficava longe de casa nem carecia carro. Uma caminhada tranquila e lá estava o local qual havíamos marcado o encontro.

Vera era uma mexicana, que havia chegado aqui nos Estados Unidos, de forma clandestina. Buscava melhorar a vida dos dois filhos, Héctor e Belinda. Seu marido houvera falecido há muito tempo — assim que a menininha de lindos orbes castanhos nascera. E agora, depois de aceita em nosso país, abriu uma pequena lanchonete em Forks, uma cidade tão insignificante quanto o nome. E ela fazia sucesso, conseguira ter uma vida boa e admirável. Nada mais reconfortante que a comida caseira e fresquinha de Vera para aquecer nosso dia, e alimentar vigorosamente nosso estômago.

Respirei densamente, e entrei, analisando a todos que estavam lá.

Em uma mesa próxima de mim encontravam-se senhores jogando cartas, tomando o café costumeiro e rindo das piadas e recordações antigas. Depois deles uma mulher alta e robusta alimentava uma criançinha barriguda, sentada no cadeirão. Ela ria e negava com a cabeça a colher cheia de ovo.

Ninguém com camisa azul. Esse idiota me dera um bolo?

Antes de sair, meus olhos capturaram a minha esquerda, um par de verdes que chamou, curiosamente, minha atenção. Ele estava na última mesa da lanchonete. Vestia uma camiseta azul, por cima um casaco, com seus botões abertos. Os cabelos eram de um tom bronze estranho. Mas eu tinha uma absurda pretensão de tocar naquelas madeixas. A pele era clara, tanto quanto a minha — todos eram muito claros. Era impossível esquecer a parte do "Forks — cidade nunca vista pelo sol". Era esguio, porém, forte.

Um sorriso dócil fora estendido por ele, ao perceber que o admirava. Porém, rapidamente voltou-se para a xícara de café, qual uma das atendentes lhe entregara.

Caminhei temerosa, em dúvida se era ele ou não. Em dúvida de correr para fora, ou correr para ele.

— Edward? — chamei-o. Havia saído mais uma indagação, que certeza. Encarou-me com malícia, logo após me ver.

—Então você é Bella, a menina neurótica? Pareço com um pedófilo agora? —sua risada gutural incêndio todo o estabelecimento. E sinceramente, perguntei-me como aquele anjo poderia ser algum tipo de maluco.

Pedi um suco, meio sem graça. Seus olhos faziam minhas bochechas ganharem certo rubor. Eu me envergonhava com facilidade, mas junto a ele, estava sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem e engordarem. Eu estava completamente constrangida por ontem de madrugada.

— É... Não parece ser um pedófilo. Desculpe-me. —comentei, vendo-o rir de novo.

— Tudo bem. Enganos acontecem.

Mantivemo-nos calados, cada um olhando para sua bebida. Edward havia provado sua inocência, não era o vilão da internet, qual eu subjugara. Era o que tinha dito, um jovem de 18 anos, estudante e normal.

Seus dedos brincavam com a bolacha doce que tinha no prato de sua xícara. Ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, e também queria dizer algo a ele.

— Sabe, gostei de você, do seu jeito. — falou. Eu sentia a verdade por detrás das meras palavras. De alguma forma, me deixou aquecida.

— Sabe, eu também gostei de você, do seu jeito 'não-pedófilo'. — ele me olhou, com um sorriso.

Entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. Eles eram calorosos, eu não entendia como ele, um desconhecido ainda, conseguia-me fazer sentir tão... menos louca, mais relaxada.

—Você é sempre assim? — aguardei a continuação. —Doce com quem conhece? — abaixei a cabeça. — Deveria ter te conhecido antes, e fora da internet. Quer recomeçar esta maluquice?

— Quero. — concordei em um sussurro.

E assim, de repente, o tarado maluco e velho tornou-se o mais doce e meigo príncipe. Às vezes damos sorte na internet, e acho que desta vez, a azarada e desastrada — conhecida como Bella, prazer — teve sua chance.


End file.
